


A Plan to Make the World a Better Place

by softintelligence



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dubious Science, Future Fic, Gen, Mission Reports, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro Hamada tries to create an experiment better than all his previous experiments. After all, anything is possible, if you try hard enough. </p>
<p>Anything is possible, if you miss someone enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan to Make the World a Better Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hisashiburi ne = "It's been a while"

**I. Phase: Brainstorming**

**Hoverboards**  
 _Pros:_

  * AWESOME 
  * Better than using muni railway
  * Faster than Wasabi's driving 



_Cons:_

  * Traffic control 
  * Can't fly kites 



**Robot Suits for Everyone**  
 _Pros:_

  * Wide-spread self-defense! 
  * Looks COOL 
  * Can be printed at home with 3D Printer after growth spurts! 
  * Comes in awesome colors 



_Cons:_

  * Could fall into the wrong hands (see: Norman Osborne)
  * It's not cool when everyone has one 
  * Baymax: "Will robot suits improve everyone's emotional states?" (DUH, Baymax)



**Instantaneous Translator App for Watches**  
 _Pros:_

  * Good for tourists 
  * Hold it up to your face like it's a spy gadget 
  * Can finally understand Fred's comic book nerd speak
  * Make it speak in any voice you want 
  * More portable than a phone! 



_Cons:_

  * Don't want to understand Fred's comic book nerd speak
  * Or Wasabi's Klingon 



**Predictor for Biological Components (Baymax Upgrade?)**  
 _Pros:_

  * Predict what Fred is gonna look like in 50 years (wrinkly Penguin lookalike?)
  * Prevent illness with predictive software--catch cancer before it happens 



_Cons:_

  * Doesn't account for unknown variables (what if Fred actually showers in the next 15 years?? What will he morph into?) 
  * Does a baseball hat have enough biological material? 



**Cloning**  
 _Pros:_

  * Infinite hot wings 
  * Repeatable, infinite number of trials 
  * JURASSIC PARK



_Cons:_

  * JURASSIC PARK
  * Tadashi showed me GATACCA once 
  * What if it's nothing like him? 



**Time machine/Dimension Hopper**  
 _Pros:_

  * Infinite tries to get it right
  * Can literally travel to any point in time and prevent bad things from happening 



_Cons:_

  * What if I stop the fire, and it happens again later anyway?
  * If there are alternate worlds, then what if he's not the right one? 
  * What if he tells me it was a stupid idea? 



**Project Selection:** Dimension Hopper/Time Machine 

**II. Phase: Risk Assessment**  
as Requested by Honey Lemon and the rest of the Nerd Squad 

Question: Will this improve my emotional state?  
Answer: I don't know. But I'm going to graduate in four months, and nothing I've done is as good as what he would have done. 

Question: We still don't know if time is linear, or if parallel universes exist. If time is linear, then what happens if I prevent the fire from happening? What if I lose him anyway?  
Answer: I don't know.

Question: If parallel worlds exist, how will I know I'm in the right world?  
Answer: I don't know.

Question: If I stay in the past, then everything might change. For good. Maybe for better, or maybe for worse.  
Answer: I don't know.

Question: If it fails, what do I do? Am I going to be stuck in that world?  
Answer: I don't know.

Question: Is this even science?  
Answer: I don't know.

Question: Is this what he would have wanted?  
Answer: -- 

Question: Who am I doing this for?  
Answer: -- 

**III. Phase: Implementation of the Dimension Hopper/Time Machine**

Build Time: 29 days, 3 hours, 5 minutes 

**Trial #1:** The machine didn't go anywhere. GoGo unplugged it.  
 **Trial #2:** Afterhours trial. Nerd Squad interrupted again.  
 **Trial #3:** Moved the machine to the house. The power in the house went out when attempting to use it.  
 **Trial #4:** Baymax tried to get in the machine and the failsafe went off.  
 **Trial #5:** I blew out the power in our corner of San Fransokyo.  
 **Trial #6:** Nothing happened.  
 **Trial #7:** Aunt Cass asked me what I was doing. I didn't know what to say.  
 **Trial #8:** Baymax called everyone while the machine was booting up.  
 **Trial #9:** I burned Tadashi's hat on accident.

**IV. PHase: Conclusion of the Dimension Hopper/Time Machine Experiment**

The destruction of Dimension Hopper/Time Machine took place at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology with GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and Baymax. It took three and a half hours. 

Afterwards, we had onigiri, tacos, red hot wings, and PBJ. 

I took the remains of the hat and put them in a jar. I'm going to put them in the window of my lab space. 

**V. Phase: Evaluation**

Total Time Spent: 56 Days

I searched Tadashi's part of the room and found one of his photo albums underneath his bed. It wasn't notes. It was just pictures of the family. It was separated into years, with pictures of us and Aunt Cass together. There were enough pictures to fill up half the book, including a picture of me working on the microbots in the garage. 

There was a note at the beginning. The note was dated just after our parents' deaths:

> Yo Hiro Bro (or should I say, hiBRO),
> 
> We're gonna be a team together. I'm excited for all the awesome stuff we're gonna come up with! 
> 
> Kind of traditionalist of me, but mom and dad used to keep scrapbooks. Keeping on the family tradition! 
> 
> Love,  
>  Your Bro Tadashi 

I put a note in:

> Yo Tadashi,
> 
> ヒサシブロネ (hisashiBRO ne). 
> 
> Sorry about your hat. 
> 
> Wish you were here. I'll put some pix from the last few years in here. Maybe you can see, from wherever you are. The team is working on awesome stuff all the time. (Except for Fred.)
> 
> Keep watching me. I'm going to blow everyone's mind! 
> 
> Love,  
>  Your HiBRO  
> 

A picture album is kind of like a time machine anyway, right?

When I graduate, I'm going to put this notebook in the Tadashi Hamada Exposition Hall. 

I think he'd want that.


End file.
